deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirito vs Tai and Agumon
Description Sword Art Online vs Digimon! These two average active teenagers who were trapped inside video games duke it out on in the digital arena! Which of the two has the stronger pixels to win? Can Kirigaya Kazuto take out the amazing duo of Digimon Trainer & Digimon? Interlude Wiz: Have you ever played a video game, and it was so good, that you're eyes were glued to the screen? You didn't want to look away? Boomstick: Well some fictional characters wished that they could look away. They were literally stuck in a digital world. Wiz: Like with Kirito, the digital duel swordsman. Boomstick: And Tai, the master of Digimon! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kirito Wiz: Young Kirigaya Kazuto was a 14 year old boy born October 2008. And he was sure one to love video games. Boomstick: So, he ended up becoming one of the 1000 people to beta test the new RPG Sword Art Online on the NerveGear. In case you didn't know, NerveGear is basically an Oculist Rift ripoff, but BETTER. Wiz: This Sword Art Online game was created by a man named Akihiko, who is pretty much… insane. So, after the full game was finally released, Kazuto joined, and met a guy named Klein. After teaching Klein the basics, Kazuto AKA Kirito was told by Klein that he was going to sign off. But there was one problem. Boomstick: Yep! He couldn't sign off. Nobody could sign off. But soon later, Akihiko himself explained to all players that no one would be able to sign off ever… unless, at least one person beat the game. But, this wasn't just a trial and error game anymore. Hoo, boy. Akihiko made it so that if you died in game, you die in real life. Wiz: So, Kirito started his journey, clearing Boss 1 with the help of new party member, Asuna Yuuki, and his sword, Dark Repulser. Afterwards, Asuna and Kirito split from each other's party, not seeing each other for a year. Boomstick: So instead, Kirito joined a party of his own. And then everyone but Kirito died. The end! But you know why? Because his party entered a dangerous floor that Kirito decided not to warn them about. Good going, buttmonkey. Wiz: How about we just go through the important stuff? Boomstick: Sure thing! After completing a billion thousand floors, Kirito fought the creator Akihiko... And lost. Wiz: But, than he came back from the dead and killed him. Later, Kirito saw Asuna in real life, and saw she was trapped in a game. SO, Kirito went into that game, did some stuff, killed the rapist creator in the game and in real life too, met Asuna in real life also, The End. Boomstick: But he didn't go through that with nothing! His basic sword is Elucidator, a sweet looking black sword that's hard to break, and helped Kirito beat multiple floors! And, journeying with Liz the blacksmith girl, Kirito found some Crystal Dragon crap that she turned into a sword!… Wow. Wiz: This new sword is a Teal Crystal sword, called Dark Repulser, that Kirito used along with Elucidator to make himself a duel swordsman. Boomstick: And, in that other game he went in, he became a fairy with wings! With this avatar, he became the strongest player in the game! And with the best reflexes! Wiz: That's correct, but that's not the end. When Kirito dies once, his spirit fights back death, and he comes back to life. This gives him the upper hand if the opponent was about to die also. Boomstick: And finally, if he gets mad enough, he'll be surrounded in colourful aura, and will rush at the opponent with amazing power and speed. Wow, Kirito is awesome! Wiz: I can't argue with that. But with his amazing Fairy Powers, he gained a special magic ability called the Gleam Eyes. With it, he disguises himself as the Gleam Beast, a boss from Sword Art Online's Floor 70. He grows to an astronomical height, and can breath fire… But his stats don't change one bit. It's merely a disguise he uses to scare foes and change his fighting style. Boomstick: He also has Tracking Magic, which he used in SAO to track his former party. But I've got one question. After he got out of Sword Art Online, how he hell did he lose the fight against his little cousin? Wiz: I have no idea. Tai and Agumon Fight! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years